


King's Row

by shinsouaizawa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt Hana "D.Va" Song, Hurt Hanzo Shimada, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsouaizawa/pseuds/shinsouaizawa
Summary: Wheezing.That was the first sound he heard when the world seemed to come back to him. After a few seconds he quickly came to realise that it was his own throat the sound was coming from. Flickering his eyes open slowly revealed a faint light source from lampposts on the street and a mountain of rubble from what was once the second floor.Hanzo groaned as his eyes suddenly widened.“Miss. Song! Miss. Song!” He wheezed, dust pouring from his mouth in a cloud as he coughed heavily.





	King's Row

The mission to King’s Row seemed like any other operation on paper. The briefing had been exactly that, brief. There weren’t any major threats outlined and the job seemed like nothing more than a quick in and out.

That was, until Null Sector made a surprise appearance.

A group of units had cut the team apart from each other leaving Genji and McCree in a side street, Rein, Ana, and Lúcio tailing behind unable to approach, and Hanzo, D.Va, and Mercy in an extremely precarious position.

Having been able to take down the first few units, they had been forced to split, Hanzo having shoved Angela into one of the buildings of the factory compound, telling her to take cover and hide before sprinting back out to find his young teammate.

He quickly noticed the Null Sector unit heading straight towards Miss. Song’s mech.

“D.Va!” He shouted down his comm.

“You finally got my call sign right, nice.” She giggled before he heard the sound of heavy fire down the line, the young Korean crying out in annoyance as she turned her mech to the enemy and returned fire.

Hanzo rushed to ready an arrow but Miss. Song was already bailing out before he could causing his eyes to widen as he saw her sprinting down the street only armed with a small pistol.

“Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!”

He fired the arrow towards the Null Sector unit, the blue dragons flowing through the English back alley, tearing the mechanical threat apart until it was just spare parts on the cobbles.

“Miss. Song, in here, quick!” He kicked down the door, waiting to make sure she was inside before checking the area and following her up the steps of the tall building.

“We need evac, now!” The young Korean ordered down the comm. “I repeat, evac required, multiple pick-ups, West Side.”

“We’re not in the airspace yet, the quickest I can get there is ten minutes.” The voice of Fareeha answered.

Miss. Song ended the connection and cursed natively before turning to him.

“You have three arrows left and my mech is destroyed…” She began before taking a deep breath. “It’s not looking good.”

“No, I suppose it’s not.” He had to agree, things were looking bleak in their current predicament, but he knew there was no good in giving up hope. “How many rounds do you have left?”

Miss. Song clicked open the magazine case in the base of her pistol causing a handful of pink pearl-like ammo orbs to trickle out into her palm.

“Sixteen.”

“That’s something at least.”

A siren-like whir threw both of them from their thoughts as Hanzo silently snuck to the window to look down at the street below.

A Bastion unit and an Enforcer were sitting patiently.

Hanzo furrowed an eyebrow.

“What’s happening?” Miss. Song whispered.

“It’s as if they’re wait-…”

The archer was cut off as a cacophony of explosions detonated around them. The ground shook as Hanzo raced back across the room, grabbing the young mech pilot in his arms and wrapping his body around her as the floor tiles gave way and they fell into the darkness of the night.

* * *

_Wheezing._

That was the first sound he heard when the world seemed to come back to him. After a few seconds he quickly came to realise that it was his own throat the sound was coming from. Flickering his eyes open slowly revealed a faint light source from lampposts on the street and a mountain of rubble from what was once the second floor.

Hanzo groaned as his eyes suddenly widened.

“Miss. Song! Miss. Song!” He wheezed, dust pouring from his mouth in a cloud as he coughed heavily.

“Hanzo.” An almost entirely grey face appeared in front of him in the form of the young mech pilot. A trickle of blood ran down from a small cut on her forehead and she was favouring one arm more than the other as she knelt down beside him. “It’s okay.”

“What happened?”

“The units must have been destroyed in the blast, either that or they retreated because they’re gone now, not that they could get in anyway, when the building caved all the doors got buried under this crap.” She picked up a smaller piece of rubble and threw it across the room in anger. “You need to stay still.”

Hanzo dared to inspect, looking down to find that the entirety of his lower body buried.

“I was going to move you but Lúcio told me I shouldn’t, just in case…” She paused. “Well, you know.”

Miss. Song looked as if she desperately had something to say.

“Are you okay?” Hanzo cut in; changing the subject to a topic he was vastly more concerned about.

“Thanks to you I am, what was that crap back there?”

“I assessed the situation and took appropriate action.” He answered.

“Which was what, to nearly get yourself killed?”

“Protect the more valuable member of the team.”

The young Korean only held his gaze for a second before looking away clearly trying to hide something in her expression; she fiddled with her fingers before shaking her head.

“Please don’t do that again.”

“I don’t plan to get into a scenario like this in the future, at least not without a couple more quivers.” Hanzo smirked.

Miss. Song smiled.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you make a joke.”

“Then remember it because I won’t be doing it again.” He teased.

She paused before taking a breath.

“It’s Hana, by the way. Miss. Song is too formal, and D.Va is what people that don’t know me use.”

Hanzo smiled.

Hana coughed, the act causing her hand to smudge the dust on her left cheek and the pink paint.

“Your war paint.” The archer pointed out.

She put a hand to the paint, seeming to shake a small amount before returning her gaze to Hanzo who she noticed had spotted the scars underneath.

“Guess I’m good at getting myself into near death experiences, huh?”

“My apologies.” He tipped his head to her. “I did not mean to intrude.”

Hana shook her head.

“You didn’t know. I don’t think anyone does, besides Daehyun of course, maybe Lúcio, I’m not sure if I told him or not.”

“Lúcio?” Hanzo racked his brain. “Is he the young man on the rollerblades who plays very loud music?”

Hana smirked.

“That’s him, he’s _awesome_! He was a freedom fighter back in Brazil and led an uprising against that massive corporation, you know that Symmetra was once part of, and he overthrew them to give the area back to the people, and now he tours the planet as a world famous DJ, when he isn’t helping us, of course. I love him.”

“I never see the two of you apart from one another back at the base.”

“I’m surprised you've seen us at all considering how much you clearly try to avoid everyone. You’re not intruding you know, we would all like to get to know you more. I wish we could have done it in better circumstances.”

“It’s not my place to impose myself upon you all.”

“You’re not imposing.” Hana clarified, offering a small smile to the archer. “If I was to take a guess, I would say that you wanted us all to hate you, because then it would make it easier to justify avoiding the crash rooms.” She paused. “I know I was harsh on you when you first arrived, and that I judged you purely on what I had either heard from Genji and Jesse or just stuff I’d overheard being discussed on the base, but I feel ashamed for doing so because I know that in those first few months I did treat you harshly and that was wrong.”

“There was no harm done, Miss. Song… Hana.” He corrected.

She took a breath.

“You’re not the monster that you see yourself to be, Hanzo, you’re a good man. There’s not many people who would take the fall from a second story building purely to protect someone who’s previously been a complete ass to them.”

Hanzo looked taken aback by the comments but smiled after a few seconds, bowing his head to the young mech pilot.

“Thank you.”

She grinned.

“No problem.”

There was chatter down the line.

“Your comm is operational?” He asked.

“Yeah, that’s how I was able to ask field medic advice from Lúcio. They’ve been trying to find us, the locator must have gone kaput when the building did.” She clicked the line open. “D.Va here, please tell me you’re close.”

“We have Rein bulldozing his way through half of London if that’s what you mean.” Came a cheeky reply from Pharah. “Mom’s down there somewhere with music boy. We haven’t heard from lover boy and cyber ninja in a while though, our best guess is that they’re comms were wiped out by the Null Sector fleet, they’re probably close to your position trying to find an evac route because the last message we exchanged was to confirm that the two of you were down.”

Hanzo’s eyes widened in sudden realisation.

“Angela!”

“I’m here, Mr. Shimada, I’m okay, just a few scratches.” The field medic quickly replied. “There’s no need to worry, it’s you and Miss. Song that we must focus on right now.”

“Hello, can anyone read me?”

“Mother, where the hell have you been?” Pharah asked jokingly.

“Something is still blocking the signal in various spots in the West Side; we’ve just this second managed to reconnect. We think we’ve found you considering the ginormous hole in the side of this building and the crater of rubble beside it.”

“Lúcio, get us a grid reference.” Mercy ordered.

“I’m on it.”

There was a faint ping on the comm device before the map sprang to life to reveal a location.

“Oh Gott sei Dank. I’m on my way.”

“Hold tight.” Ana supplied.

“We will.” Hana replied before turning to Hanzo who was clearly struggling, his head lolled against his shoulder, face drenched in sweat, pain and exertion thick in his expression, eyes so close to being shut. “Hanzo!” She cried, ditching the comm device and rushing as close as she could be to him without crushing him further. “You have to stay awake, okay? You have to.”

“ _Sparrow…”_

The young mech pilot furrowed an eyebrow.

“What is he saying?!” She panicked.

“Sparrow.” Came a metallic reply down the comm.

“Genji, oh thank goodness you’re okay. Is McCree with you?” Ana replied, tone heavy in relief.

“How is my brother?!” Genji either didn’t hear or was too focused on the more pressing matter.

Hana fumbled fingers to Hanzo’s neck finding a painfully weak pulse.

“I don’t know what I’m doing…” She admitted, a sob escaping her lips as she tried to hold it together.

“What did she say, how is he?” The worried voice of Jesse could faintly be heard in the background of Genji’s comm.

“It’s okay, Hana.” Lúcio was quick to reassure. “We’re almost inside. Hey, Hanzo.”

Hanzo’s eyes fluttered.

Hana held the comm closer.

“Yes?”

“You finally got rifle grandma here getting her hands dirty.”

“Yes, and I’m putting you to shame, you call those muscles, get this rubble out of here!” Ana responded.

Lúcio burst out laughing.

Hanzo smirked.

“You owe me one of those extremely expensive Japanese teas of yours after this.” She continued chatting, hoping to keep the archer awake.

“It’s a deal.” His tired voice rasped.

“We’re here too.” Genji spoke up. “I’m going in.”

“Genji the entire building could come down on you if you scale that.” Jesse voiced in concern.

“It already has come down on my brother and Hana; I need to get in there.”

“Not without me you’re not.” Came Lúcio’s reply. “We need a medic in there or there’s no point. Think you could pull me up there, tin can?”

“We’ll find out.”

Hanzo groaned, eyes moving to Hana to find her shaking in fear.

He reached out an arm and gently pulled her close, wrapping it around her.

“Uhhh, this is high, this is very high…” Lúcio rambled. “Oh ground, beautiful ground. Ladies and gentlemen, archers and gamer girls, Lúcio Correia dos Santos is in the house.”

His healing music began to play.

Hanzo groaned.

“You need better music.”

Lúcio laughed.

“The kids like it, old man.”

“I’m sure my brother likes it too-” Hanzo was cut off as he started coughing. Weakly raising a hand to his lips it came away splattered in blood.

Hana’s eyes widened.

“Hanzo!”

The archer’s eyes fluttered before they fell closed.

* * *

_"Fareeha, we need a cryopod, now!”_

_“He’s losing too much blood!”_

From somewhere deep and dark Hanzo felt a soft kiss pressed to his forehead before a strong grip took hold of his hand, squeezing it tight.

_Jesse._

“You were supposed to wait for me. You stupid…” His partner’s voice cut itself off, taking a deep breath rattled with an extraordinary amount of fear, but also a great sadness. “I know it’s selfish and all but… but I need you to be okay, you hear me? Before I met you, I was just existing. I was angry, sick of being used, and damn near suicidal. You showed me I could live, you showed me what it was like to feel loved, and I don’t know what I’d do if you don’t bounce back from this. Angela, Lúcio, and Ana, they’re the best we have and they’re gonna’ fix you up. Once Angela gets you back to her clinic there's not a fibre in my being that doesn’t believe she’ll be able to help you, and I’ll be there the whole time, okay? I’m not going anywhere, I’ll be right here; you just have to promise me that you’ll fight.” Another deep breath and a wobbled near sob later and the voice returned. “I don’t even know if you can hear any of this, but please, just, fight. You’re strong, and I love you. Please.”

“The cryopod’s ready.”

Hanzo felt another kiss press on his forehead before the hand retreated and a soft hydraulic click could be heard.

Everything went cold.

* * *

“Shimada Hanzo, time spent in the cryochamber can cause some adverse effects such as: fatigue, loss of appetite, and…”

“That will be all, Athena, thank you.”

_Morrison?_

“How long ‘til he’s conscious?”

“His brain functions are already alive with activity so he’ll be back with us in around five to ten minutes.” The voice of Angela replied.

“I’ll go find Agent McCree.”

_Where’s Jesse?_

Footsteps approached before a gentle hand was rest upon his forehead.

“Agent Shimada, Hanzo? Can you hear me, sweetie?”

Hanzo groaned, fighting his way to the surface.

“Take your time, don’t force it.”

It was a few minutes before he found himself able to open his eyes. When he did he saw Angela standing in her lab coat with a clipboard and an IV bag currently changing out the one on the pole beside the bed he was lying in.

“Why the hell did no one tell me you were waking him up today?!” Growled a familiar voice from down the corridor.

“We don’t plan these things, the cryopod opens when the occupant is healthy enough to function without it, turns out today was that day.” Morrison replied.

Angela leant down into his vision and offered a smile.

“Sorry about that, how are you feeling?”

“Exhausted.” His throat felt hoarse from lack of use.

_How long had he been in that thing?_

“That is to be expected, the human body is a resilient thing, but sometimes it can go through a little too much. You should try and get some more sleep, what the cryopod suspends you in is just an unnatural alternative. Don’t feel like you need to stay awake on our account, okay?”

Hanzo nodded, feeling his eyes closing already as he fell back into the darkness… no, a different darkness, a peaceful darkness.

* * *

The next time he awoke the lights were dimmed in the clinic and the noise from the base beyond the walls of the small ward was vastly reduced. There was a soft weight on his torso.

Cracking an eye open slowly to investigate revealed Jesse lying haphazardly against him as if to try and keep as much weight off him as possible as he leant forward from the chair beside the bed.

It looked anything but comfortable, and he winced at how much pain Jesse’s back was going to be in afterwards.

Reaching out a hand he gently dropped it into the brown hair of his partner, carding it softly with his fingers.

“Mmmm…”

Jesse groaned as he looked up from where his head had been resting on his arms before a huge smile of relief appeared on his face.

“Hanzo! Oh god…”

He rushed up from the seat and pulled his partner in for a huge, desperate kiss to the lips.

Hanzo smiled, relishing in the contact he had missed so much.

“Don’t do that again.” Jesse stated sternly.

“I had to.” He sighed.

The cowboy returned to his seat, taking hold of Hanzo’s hand.

“I know, and there’s not a single person on this base that ain’t grateful for what you did for Hana back there, from the way she told it, and those pictures Jack and Lena took in the clean-up, it doesn’t bear thinking about what would’ve happened if you hadn’t protected her like that.”

“I was just doing my duty.”

Jesse sighed.

“You don’t have to keep risking your life to get redemption. You have Genji’s forgiveness, and you’re officially an agent of Overwatch, if you could even call this thing official anymore, I think the law would prefer fugitive of Overwatch, but whatever, it doesn’t matter.” He stopped himself before he went further off-track. “You don’t have to prove anything to anyone, not me, not Morrison, not even yourself. What happened is in the past, and regardless of the scale of what happened, that’s where it should stay because if you let that rot and fester up there in that head of yours then it’s going to be the death of you, darlin’.”

“I killed my brother.”

“Genji is very much alive. Yes, there was a time when he wanted revenge. Back in the Blackwatch days I was there when he plotted how exactly he was going to kill you in poetic fashion for what you did to him, but then we got disbanded, he went to see his yoda friend up in the mountains and he came back a different person. He came back the man who, after everything, travelled back to Hanamura that night to find you in Shimada Castle and bring you back to Overwatch. Genji loves you _so_ much and all he wants is his brother, not a corpse. That’s the last thing any of us want.”

Jesse offered his hand a squeeze.

“I know that I make it all sound easy, but I know it ain’t. You ain’t in this alone though, you have me, you have Genji, Hana, and everyone else in this base. It’ll take time, but we have plenty of that, together. We’ll get you through this, darlin’.”

Hanzo smiled before nodding.

“Together.”


End file.
